The Quiet Ones
by midnightqueen23
Summary: Siblings Jeremy&Elena Gilbert have been opposites their whole lives. Elena: popular, has a 4.0 average, is currently dating heart throb Stefan Salvatore. Jeremy: the stoner brother who has scars on his arms and a haunting past. Both siblings find their lives have switched after some unlikely events. Modern AU.
1. Chicken Pot Pie

_Hey lovelies =) so i decided to give a go at a TVD fic. _

_Disclaimer: I do not own The Vampire Diaries_

* * *

**_Elena_  
**

It all felt so unreal. I laid there in my boyfriend Stefan's arms, listening to the steady drum of his heartbeat. His skin was warm against mine, and I let out a pleasant sigh. I had finally done it. I, Elena Gilbert, was no longer a virgin. Eighteen seemed a suitable age to me. My friends had already lost theirs years before, but I preferred to wait. Why rush something so important in a young woman's life?

For years I suffered through endless mockery. My two best friends, Bonnie and Caroline, _especially Caroline_ always told me I was a prude. I'd usually say something like, "at least I'm not a slut," and get a playful shove in return. Prude to me seemed like the wrong term, more like patient...or some other word that didn't betray me as someone who was terrified by sex. Because I wasn't terrified... the opposite actually. Sex always fascinated me growing up in my early adolescent years. The idea of two people becoming one excited me.

But as I watched my friends experiment and get deflowered, I was unsettled. Especially after Bonnie lost hers. She was fifteen, and we all went to a party, which was hosted by the most popular seniors. By about an hour in, Bonnie snuck off with some junior into one of the bathrooms. When she came out she was all excited, nearly jumping up and down. On our way back home she told Caroline and I everything. How he picked her up so she was sitting on the sink facing him, her legs wrapped around his waist, and the slight pain as he entered her. Caroline was ecstatic and kept on asking for more juicy details, which Bonnie willingly gave.

I kept silent though. Not because I was judgmental, but because I wanted to think. Both of my closest friends were no longer virgins and the most I'd done with a guy was make out. Caroline lost hers when she was fourteen. She had always been the most experienced.

A few days later Bonnie texted me, asking if she could come over. The girl was in tears when I opened the front door, running into my arms and sobbing. Bonnie explained to me how the boy, whose name I learned was Luka, never called her. She'd texted him but he never responded. As I got out some cookie dough and mountain dew, listening and wiping her tears, I decided I'd wait till I'd fallen in love. Both Caroline and Bonnie's first times weren't special. I promised myself I would not suffer the same fate.

I sat up and turned to face Stefan, pressing my lips against his for a sweet kiss. Damn, was he gorgeous. Stefan's grey eyes bore into mine, and I felt my breath hitch as he smiled at me.

"You are so beautiful," he whispered, stroking my chin.

I hummed and trailed my lips down his jawline slowly making my way back up to his lips. I gasped and let out a girlish squeal as he flipped me over onto my back and ravished my neck with kisses. He lifted his head to gaze into my eyes, pressing our foreheads together. I felt that instant harmony between us, like we were connected by an invisible silver cord.

I whimpered when he rolled off and stood up from the bed, sliding into his boxer briefs. His back muscles moved as he walked into the bathroom to clean up. Smiling, I got up and tied my slightly damp hair into a ponytail. We worked up a bit of a sweat. I threw on my shirt and jeans, looking around for my purse. It was resting on his desk chair.

I walked over and took out my phone, checking the time. "Shit," I muttered and glanced at the closed bathroom door.

"Stefan?" I called.

"Yeah?" he answered, shortly after the toilet flushing. The door opened and Stefan walked out. I couldn't help myself from checking out his toned abs. His chestnut hair was fussed up in that adorable way that made him appear younger than he actually was.

"I have to head back home. My dad is back from London and my mom is making dinner, and you know how she gets when I'm late," I said rolling my eyes.

Stefan chuckled and walked over, placing his hands on my hips. I looked up at him affectionately, wanting to pull him closer and make love again. Groaning, I stepped away from him and swung my purse over my shoulder. I opened the door and turned back to blow him a kiss.

"I'll see you tomorrow. Love you," I said and forced myself to leave. I made my way quickly down the winding stairs and grabbed my coat and scarf off the hanger. A biting chill hit me when I opened the front door. It was a cold and heartless winter. I zipped up my coat and buried my hands in my pockets as I scampered over to my car.

I blasted the heat and pulled out of the cobblestone driveway slowly, trying to avoid the ice. Flurries of snow stuck to the ground, covering the street in a fine sparkling white coat. Despite the cold, which I've always hated, I couldn't deny it was a pretty sight. I plugged in my phone and put on a playlist Stefan made for our one-year anniversary last month. Skinny Love by Bon Iver came on and I hummed along, making careful turns through the neighborhood. The lampposts turned on, creating a warm yellow glow. It would be dark soon so I sped up a little.

Our street was lined with cars parked on the sides. I rolled my eyes. Mrs. Carlton, our neighbor, loved throwing her annual dinner parties. She was a widow, in her late sixties, with a few children but they were now adults and living on their own. So, I guessed those parties were a way of making her feel less lonely. She was quite the socialite.

As I pulled into our driveway, a certain dread stirred inside me. I turned the ignition off and paused for a moment, clutching the wheel and taking deep breaths. With a quick shake of my head I undid my seatbelt and stepped out. The temperature seemed to drop even more since I left from Stefan's. The light on my garage automatically turned on as I walked on the stone path up to the front door. My mother hadn't taken the wreath off yet, even though it was after New Years.

My house was warm and smelled of sweet bread as I stepped inside. I shrugged off my coat and stomped my feet on the rug to get rid of the snow on my boots.

"Elena is that you?" I heard my mother call from the kitchen.

"Yeah," I called back and slid out of my uggs. A creaking noise made me look up and I blinked twice at my brother's newly dyed hair as he walked down the stairs.

"You're brunette!" I said astonished. Brown was my brother's natural hair color. When he was thirteen he got into hair dye and changed his hair to a deep red. Soon he went from natural colors to unnatural. Trying different looks such as pink streaks, pink _and _purple streaks, blue hair, black hair when he went through his dark faze, and back to red. Jeremy was sixteen now.

"It looks great!" I said and took a step closer to admire. Jeremy blushed and gave a casual shrug.

"Were you at Stefan's?" he asked.

I swallowed, trying not to show my nerves. Jeremy was eerily good at telling when something was up.

"Yeah, is dad home?" I asked trying to change the subject. Jeremy nodded and glanced at his feet, trying to hide his discomfort. Jeremy and my dad rarely talked anymore. Ever since he got back from treatment, my dad avoided him as much as possible. My father wasn't one for socializing. He was a quiet man, who focused more on work than anything. I think he was just scared of Jeremy. Before my brother went to treatment he was very different. Impulsive, angry, depressed, and self-destructive. But those dark times were over. At least I hoped.

Jermey appeared healthier. The scars on his arms had faded, his nose and lip piercings closed up, showing his nice features. He smiled more, and even was getting along with our mom. Realizing I was staring, I cleared my throat and gave her a quick squeeze on the shoulder before walking over to the kitchen. My mother was pulling out something from the oven that smelled delicious. My stomach gave a low growl, causing my mother to look up.

"Elena!" she said cheerfully and scurried over to pull me in for an embrace. She smelled of lavender like always. My mother tucked a stray piece of hair behind my ear.

"How is Stefan?" she asked.

My eyes were drawn to the necklace around her neck that had a gold cross in the center. I put on a quick smile.

"Fine," I said and moved my gaze to the dining table. "Do you want me to set the table?" I asked, desperate to busy myself. My mother smiled warmly.

"That would be great honey."

I let out a relieved sigh and made my way over to the cabinet.

"Oh!" my mother stopped me. "Use the silver set. I want everything to look nice for your father," she said, her green eyes revealing her anxiety.

I nodded and began to think of Stefan as I set the table. How on earth did I find such a perfect guy? Stefan and I met the beginning of junior year. Well, I knew who he was before then but we never actually talked. It happened during lunch on a Friday. My friend Matt had joined the football team that year, and surprisingly made friends with the other guys. Matt had always been soft spoken and reserved.

Stefan was our school's quarterback. He was popular, attractive, and had a way with the ladies. When Matt came to our table with Stefan at his side I was not looking forward to it. To me, Stefan seemed like one of the jocks, self-centered and entitled. But I was wrong. Stefan was pretty quiet, but when he did say something the whole table was completely absorbed. The hot quarterback was charming and surprisingly intelligent. He also couldn't take his eyes off me. And two days later he asked me if I wanted to study together. Study sessions soon became make out sessions, and within a week we became the school's hottest couple.

I jumped when my mother shouted "dinner!" Jeremy walked into the room glancing at the chicken potpie my mother made.

All of us turned our heads when my dad came striding in. His lips curved in a tight smile.

"Smells good. What are we having?" he asked in his deep voice.

My mother slid off her cooking gloves and began to cut up the pie. "Chicken pot pie. You're favorite," she said smiling at my father. But the smile seemed a bit forced. My dad flexed his fingers and gave a firm nod.

"Elena go get your father a beer," my mother said as she put a slice on each plate. As I walked over to the fridge I heard my brother telling my mom she was wasn't putting enough on his plate.

When we all sat down with our meals, my mother reached out her hands. Jeremy and I shared a look before joining. As usual my mother gave a long, heartfelt, grace. "_Amen_."

My father was deeply enjoying his pie. I glanced at my mother who seemed pleased. The silence was uncomfortable so I decided to eat. After a few minutes of no talking my mother put down her utensils and rotated her body so she was facing me.

"Elena darling, tell your father how many schools you've applied too."

I took a deep breath before looking at my father, who merely glanced at me before returning to his food.

"Um eleven," I said taking a sip of my water. My father nodded and dabbed his mouth with his napkin.

"And have you sent all your applications and other requirements?" he asked in his business like tone. I squirmed in my seat.

"Yeah, now I just have to wait," I said forcing a smile, which my father didn't return. He nodded and took a long sip of his beer.

"And focus on your grades," he added firmly.

I nodded and let out a shaky breath. Jeremy covered his mouth with his napkin to hide his smile. My mother placed a gentle hand on my arm.

"And I have no doubt Elena will. She's always been such a wonderful student," she said.

My father made a noise that sounded like a grunt and took a large bite of his pie. We ate the rest of dinner in silence.

_**Jeremy**_

Mother had Elena and I do the dishes. Once we were alone my sister put down the plate she was washing and groaned.

"I have a 4.0 average! 4.0 and he talks to me like I don't try hard enough." She scowled and picked up the plate again, scrubbing it more viciously.

"I don't even think he realizes how much work I put into my grades. There's a reason why I'm not applying to any bummy liberal arts schools. My top three are Vassar, Columbia, and Vanderbuilt. Doesn't he _understand _that I'm on that level? _Ugh." _

Elena handed me the plate, which I put in the dishwasher. She rested both hands on the counter and hung her head down, taking deep breaths. I took a moment to find the right words. Unlike my sister, school was never a priority to me. I was an average student, mostly got Bs and Cs, and never strained myself. Elena had never gotten below an A-...on _anything_. Even in health she excelled.

My sister was the perfect example of book smart. Outside of being on high honors, she was on the debate team, head of the school's activities committee, co-captain of the cheerleading squad, and stage manager for the plays. I had no idea how she did it all. It seemed impossible to me.

"He's a dick, who cares. _You_ know you're on that level and that's all that matters," I said hoping it was good enough. Elena looked at me and broke out in a smile.

"You're right," she said nudging me gently. I shrugged.

"Of course I am," I teased. Elena rolled her eyes and flung her wet hands at my face. I let out a devious laugh and wet my hands to do the same. Soon we were both drenched, laughing and chasing each other around the counter like we were kids.

xxx

I glanced out the window, watching the snow dance against the black night. A knot tightened in my stomach as I thought of tomorrow. I'd be returning to my old school after nearly a year and a half. I was nervous. I hadn't seen my friends since I got sent away. I wondered if they changed at all. Probably, I assumed. A lot can happen over a year.

Sighing I walked over to my dresser and pulled out the first drawer, taking out my old leather bound journal. I plopped down onto my bed, flipping through the pages until I found what I was looking for. As I stared at my fourteen year old self I felt a sense of longing. My hair was jet black, my signature color. I was sitting on the bleachers, one arm draped over Vicky's shoulder. I was looking at the camera, my middle finger raised in the air and my tongue sticking out. Vicky was looking at me, a faint but loving smile on her lips.

A hollow pain filled my chest as I traced my fingers over her face. _Don't cry_. I slammed my journal shut and put it back in its original place. The sound of Vicky's laugh echoed faintly in my head as I slid under my covers and switched the light off. It was strange to think I'd be seeing her again after so long. I hoped I would be okay. Vicky after all was the reason I nearly took my life. She was a trigger. _My trigger._

* * *

_So what do you think? More of the crew will be in upcoming chapters. _


	2. Reunions

_Thanks for the positive feedback and follows! You're all so very lovely =) Enjoy this new chapter - Sarah_

* * *

**_Elena_**

Sparkles sifted onto my hands and glittered the floor like memories of long-lost dreams. Accidentally, I breathed in a cloud of dust, wheezing till tears stung my eyes.

The box was smaller than I remembered. _Strange, I thought, how an insignificant object can hold so much worth and importance in ones life_. Slowly, I lifted out water paintings from kindergarten, secret love notes from childhood sweethearts, barbies, macaroni necklaces, a piece of hair I cut off with my mother's kitchen scissors when I was ten, until I finally came upon what I was looking for.

I fiddled with the vibrant beads on the bracelet; a beautiful mixture of blues, greens, purples, and pinks. In the center were three tiny wooden squares with letters drawn on the front with sharpie.

_C&E_

Twelve years. Caroline Forbes and I had been best friends for _twelve years_. I couldn't help the wide grin on my face as I rushed over to my desk and taped the bracelet to the inside of Caroline's birthday card. Today was her 18th birthday. I tucked the card into a hot pink envelope, hinting a spray of perfume knowing Caroline would approve.

My pulse was racing with excitement as I slid the envelope into the black&white striped Sephora bag stuffed with matching hot pink tissue paper.

"Elena!" Jeremy called from downstairs.

Muttering nonsense to myself, I quickly grabbed my schoolbag and Caroline's present. I stopped to check out my reflection. Since it was the first day back from Christmas break, it was only expected for a girl to look her best. I had pulled my long brown hair up into a high ponytail. My dark eyes were enhanced with a thin layer of mascara and eyeliner. Growing up, I was never drawn to high-end fashion or the newest trends. I wore the usual; A tight pair of jeans and some nice top which looked good with my complexion.

But today was Caroline's birthday and I knew she'd want her friends to look their best. So I put on a tank with a brown leather jacket on top, a jean skirt with black leggings underneath and my favorite winter boots. _Good enough._

I could tell Jeremy was anxious during the car ride there. Wanting to provide a bit of comfort, I let Jeremy play his grunge music. It really wasn't my type of sound but it seemed to ease my brother. We drove in complete silence until I pulled into the familiar parking lot of Mystic Falls High School. The faint sound of laughter and squeals of rejoice filled the air.

Jeremy let out a heavy sigh and ran a hand through his shaggy hair. I placed a gentle hand on his shoulder.

"Hey," I said softly, but my brother was focusing sorely on the groups of kids talking in clusters. "Jer," I said squeezing his shoulder so he'd face me. The vulnerability in my brother's velvet eyes made me wince.

"You okay?" I asked with a tight-lipped smile. My brother was silent for a few moments before shrugging casually and putting on his signature goofy grin.

"Yeah," he said before glancing out the window. Then he mumbled something which sounded like "I have to be", but before I could ask Jeremy opened the door and slid out.

Quickly, I checked out the condition of my face in the rearview mirror. _No boogers... check... no concealer splotches... check... no mascara smudges... check._ Baring my teeth, I checked for any signs of the cinnamon raisin bagel I ate for breakfast. _All clear. _

A bitter chill made me shudder. Virginia could get real cold around this time of year. I pulled out my school bag and Caroline's gift out of the backseat and locked my car as Jeremy and I made our way to the snow covered lawn in front of the school. Kids broke out in curious whispers as they locked eyes on my brother.

Out of the corner of my eye, I noticed Jeremy clenching his fists into tight balls. I threw cold glares every now and then, feeling my protective side kick in. Suddenly, a pair of strong hands enclosed around my waist. I gasped in surprise.

"Good morning Ms. Gilbert," Stefan whispered into my ear.

Spinning on my heel to face him, I shoved him away playfully. Stefan feigned a hurt expression.

"You know I hate it when you do that," I said in a scolding tone. Stefan just chuckled and placed both hands on the side of my face, leaning in for a quick kiss. But as he pulled away, his tongue subtly teased my bottom lip. I felt that longing ache for him. _Really Stefan? You have to do this to me_ _right in front of my little brother?_

Stefan flashed a mischievous smile, obviously satisfied by my flustered state. _Damn him._ Stefan's grey eyes then found Jeremy's and being the gentlemen he was, he reached out a hand.

"It's good to have you back Jeremy," he said with a sincere nod.

Jeremy took his hand and gave it a firm shake. "Thanks," he said quietly. Stefan smiled at him before turning back to me.

"Caroline?" he asked referring to the fairly large Sephora gift bag I was carrying. I let out an exasperated sigh.

"Yep. It took me nearly an hour yesterday to find this damn collection she wanted. Do you know where she is by the way?" I asked searching around. But the lawn and stairs were super crowded. Stefan shrugged.

"No but I'm sure she'll make an appearance soon," he said with a wink. A blush crept on my cheeks as Stefan took my hand and traced his fingers over my pulse. His misty eyes carried a hint of lust that made me shiver. He was in the "we just took the biggest step in our relationship and now we can have sex on a regular basis" mood.

A silly grin formed on my lips as I heard a familiar high-pitched voice shouting,

"Make way! Make way for the birthday girl! Pardon me...MOVE!"

Stefan and I shared an amused glance as we watched little Bonnie Bennett leading Caroline through the crowd with Matt on her other side. He was telling people to back up as well. "Birthday girl coming through!" he announced. Caroline's smile sparkled like a million diamonds as she followed her escorts.

She was wearing a tiara which fit snuggly on her full head of soft blonde curls. Her lips were glossed a light pink which matched the color of her juicy couture sweat suit. Caroline giggled as people shouted "happy birthdays!" to her, clearly enjoying the attention. There was never a moment in Caroline Forbes life when she wasn't in the spotlight.

Matt spotted Stefan and I first. "Hey!" he shouted with a childish grin. Stefan and Matt ran up to each other for a one-arm hug. Those two were adorable. I watched amused as Stefan fussed up Matt's shaggy hair and held him in a headlock until Matt's face turned a splotchy red. Finally, Stefan let go and Matt shoved him, laughing and regaining his breath.

His bright blue eyes met mine and within a second I was picked up into the air and twirled around. When I landed on my feet Matt pulled me in for a tight hug.

"You look great!" Matt said admiring my stylish outfit.

I struck a pose and the both of us burst out laughing. Matt and I had been best friends for ages. We also dated in middle school but we kept it quiet considering how bad it turned out. Back then, I thought I'd give it a go just because we owed it to ourselves. But in the end, Matt and I realized our relationship was so much better as brother and sister than anything else.

"Elena!" both Bonnie and Caroline squealed in unison as they ran over. I almost lost my breath when both of them crashed into me for a big hug. A strong wave of perfume nearly made me gag but fortunately both girls let go and I breathed in the refreshing crisp scent of winter.

"Happy birthday!" I said wrapping my arms around Caroline and placing a chaste kiss on her powdered cheek. Caroline giggled and flipped her hair over one shoulder. Her golden green eyes widened when she saw the Sephora bag. I chuckled as she jumped up and down and clapped her hands.

"Ohmygawd is that what I think it is?!" She squealed when I nodded. Caroline let out a pleasant sigh and placed her hands on her hips. "You know it usually sucks having my birthday on the day we come back to school, but I'm actually having a fabulous time. Look what Bonnie got me," Caroline said showing off her new Coach bag.

"Wow!" I mouthed looking at Bonnie in amazement. She always had such great taste. The mocha-skinned brunette gave a sheepish smile. Bonnie's mouth hung open when she saw Jeremy behind me.

"Jeremy is that you?" she asked astonished.

My brother let out a nervous laugh and scratched the back of his neck. "The one and only," he joked. Bonnie's face turned from shock to intrigue.

"You look...so different," she said slowly studying him.

I didn't realize how strange Jeremy must have appeared to my friends. I bet to others he looked like a completely different person without his spiked up hair and piercings. Jeremy also wore just a plain pair of jeans and a dark blue hoodie. Unlike his usual ripped up skinny jeans with a studded belt, a band shirt, and black painted nails.

Bonnie's cheeks flushed a deep pink as she realized she was staring. There was an awkward silence before Caroline rolled her eyes and threw her arms around my brother. He tensed at first, but being a boy and especially being hugged by _Caroline Forbes, _Jeremy relaxed into her embrace. When Caroline pulled away she squeezed both Jeremy's cheeks in a motherly fashion.

"Look at you! You are SO CUTE! Who knew you would turn into such a stud," Caroline teased flirtatiously. I rolled my eyes in disgust.

"Car!" The blonde lifted her hands in defense.

"I'm just saying!"

Matt chuckled and walked over to Jeremy, giving him a warm pat on the back.

"What everyone is _trying_ to say here is that you look good man. We're all happy your back," he said with a charming smile.

Jeremy smiled awkwardly in return. I let out a dramatic sigh and gently tugged Jeremy away.

"Sorry about them, they just haven't seen you since-

"I got sent away," Jeremy finished. I gave him a sympathetic smile and nodded. Jeremy shrugged and glanced around.

"Hey," he said quietly. "I um...I'm going to go say hi to some friends."

"Yeah?" I asked trying to hide my concern. Jeremy nodded.

"Yeah, I'll see you around," he said and then turned on his heels. Worry eased its way into the hollow pit in my chest as I watched my brother make his way through the crowd and towards the back of the school. I knew exactly where he was going. His old hangout...the stoner pit. Attempting to mentally reassure myself he'd be fine, I put on a smile and walked back to my friends like nothing was wrong.

**Jeremy**

The strong smell of pot brought a smile to my lips. I never realized how much I missed it. I wasn't really sure why I was going to the pit. Sure, I had a few "friends" I'd deal with from time to time, but none as meaningful as Vicky. I wondered if she'd be there. Probably, Vicky was always there. _What was I doing?_

I just wanted to get away from Elena and her friends. I had nothing against them, but the staring made me feel uncomfortable. Especially when Elena's friend Bonnie was looking at me...

She looked different too...older. Bonnie had always been very petite. At a younger age she was skinny and short and lacked womanly features unlike Elena and Caroline. But now Bonnie's skin was acne free, her hips were curvier, and no more did she have a boyish chest. Both Elena's best friends were always attractive to me. But Bonnie was a pleasant surprise. I began to think of the last time I saw the brunette beauty as I walked into the familiar back of the school. A haze of smoke nearly blinded me.

I saw a few guys I used to get high with sitting on top of a bench passing around a blunt. I assumed the faces I didn't recognize were freshman. Leaning against the railings of the back ramp was a kid named Dylan who used to sell me E.

"Hey!" I called out to him.

Dylan frowned and narrowed his beady eyes at me. But after a few seconds he flashed a cheeky smile and walked over with his arms wide open.

"Jeremy fucking Gilbert!" he said loud enough to attract some attention. I laughed and patted his back as he hugged me. When he pulled away he studied me with an amused expression.

"They really got you cleaned up over there huh?" he said cocking his head to the side. Dylan chuckled and pulled out a cigarette.

"Want one?" he offered. I shook my head and shoved my hands into my jean pockets.

"Nah man I quit," I said keeping my voice low. Other kids were beginning to look as they recognized me. I was never one to like attention. Dylan shrugged and lit his cigarette, taking a long drag and blowing out a cloud of smoke. Part of me was tempted to join him but I really was trying to stop. I could taste the nicotine on my tongue. Desperate to think of something else, I searched the pit for another familiar face.

Suddenly, the back door swung open and when I saw who came out my heart stopped. Vicky hadn't changed a bit. Her long light brown hair fell in waves down to her mid back. She was wearing her usual jeans, leather jacket, and hoop earrings. Vicky was beautiful. _My Vicky._ I wondered if she ever thought about me, regretted pushing me away, wishing I were there to wipe away her tears or make her laugh.

I was just about to walk up to her when another figure came storming out of the back door. _Tyler Lockwood?_ What the hell was the mayor's son doing back here? I watched shocked as Tyler rushed to grab Vicky's arm but she jerked away. She was obviously upset at him. _Since when did they start talking_?

"Just go away Tyler," she said through her teeth. Tyler sighed.

"Come on Vick don't be like this," he said gently.

"Just go away!" she cried out. Tyler grabbed for her again, more roughly. Vicky fought at first but soon relaxed into his firm arms. Tyler placed both hands on the side of her face and leaned in close. _What the..._

"I swear nothing happened. You know you're my girl Vick," he said smiling. _My girl?_ A dangerous jealousy burned inside me as I watched Tyler lean in to kiss Vicky. She at first didn't kiss him back, but Tyler was persistent and soon Vicky melted into that kiss, wrapping her arms around his neck and pressing their bodies closer together.

I felt like either running away and hiding under my covers or marching up and beating the shit out of Tyler. But as I contemplated, he pulled away and squeezed Vicky's hand before entering the school. The bell for first period rang and the kids around me slowly grabbed their bags and managed to get their doped up asses inside.

Vicky remained though. Her back was faced towards me. She was staring at something on the wall. Curious, I angled myself to see what she was looking at. My lips quivered when I saw my own work. I forgot I tagged my name up there.

Vicky was chewing on her nails, a habit she developed when she was deep in thought. Images of Vicky's body pinned under mine flashed before my eyes. I swallowed, trying to rid of the lump in my throat. Taking a deep breath I took a step closer.

"Vick?" I asked, my voice stupidly shaking.

When she turned around to face me her face went pale. It felt like hours rather than seconds as we just stared at each other. I didn't know what to expect. Would she ignore me and walk away? Scream or push me? Run up to me and tell me she still loved me? My head was racing.

But after those few seconds of silence Vicky... smiled, a shaky, teary-eyed smile.

"Jer."

* * *

_What did ya think? Reviews would be lovely if you can. By the way, in upcoming chapters there will be new character p.o.v. such as (Caroline, Bonnie, Matt, Stefan, etc.) I'll update soon!_


End file.
